Kitex military
The Military of Kitex KX's Military History The first military conflict the nation of Kitex973 was in is called the Unexpected War. A nation seemingly randomly decided to attack us. The 10th Army Platoon in Kitex fought the invaders and won. The battle was fought in the mountains near the small town of Usigawa. The invading army first fired an anti-tank weapon at our the 10th. The leader of the 10th platoon, John Smitherwit, had elements of the 10th flank the enemy into a pincer movement. While the invaders were getting attacked from the sides, Smitherwit ordered that the rest of the 10th to attack the enemy head-on. The invaders then retreated with severe losses. The 10th Army Platoon lost 20 troops while the invading force lost 15. The next military conflict that the nation was in is called the Wolfpack War. This is when MHA declared war on the alliance Wolfpack. The nation of Kitex started a war with one of their members as ordered to by the MHA higher-ups. We started off w/ a bombing run. We then deployed around 150 troops to the enemy nation. The 2nd Platoon, 5th Brigade saw the most action in the war. The 2nd traveled through the jungle meeting heavy resistance, the 2nd, lead by Quinn Jazamir. Quinn first called in an airstrike on the enemy positions. He then made 10 troops go back to a treeline to serve as a reserve force. The enemy force then flanked the 2nd but the 2nd's reserve force came up behind them and the enemy force was eliminated. Losses on either side- Unknown Another military conflict that the nation of Kitex973 was involved in is called the War of the Coalition. This was win the nation was involved in two wars at once,with very powerful enemies. One was an MHA rogue and the other was from the alliance Genesis. The Chihuahua (pronounced Chi-hOO-A-hOO-A) Canal Campaign This started when the nation of Serrano invaded Kitex973. The Serranian forces came in from a southernly direction with an overwhelming force, even though the nation was technologically 3rd rate. The nearby garrison of the 3rd Marine Corps division, 10th Brigade, the Serranian force attacked the garrison. The commander in charge was Tom Pettision. He tried to flank the enemy force but failed horribly. With the fall of the KXMC garrison, the 3rd main source of water in the nation was lost and in control of Serrano. A counteroffensive was planned immediately by the top generals in the military. As this was going on, the nation of Warlord was doing serious bombing runs on us from the north. The Warlordians made easy pickings of the Kitexian Air Force (KXAF) and terrorized the civilian populace almost daily by launching cruise missiles. Some allies in MHA helped fight the Warlordian Air Force but not with the Serranian land forces. The generals of the KXMC and the KX Army, immediately started to plan a counter offensive. With the help of an MHA ally, the KX military attacked the Serranian forces and ousted them from the nation. The Kitexian generals then began a massive bombing of the nation of Warlord and also a full scale invasion of Serrano. The Kitexian military was successful in both operations. Also Kitex was heavily involved in the Karma War losing one war, its first or second war loss and a total of 55-57 thousand soldiers. ---- Army The Kitexian Army currently has 4,000 troops in it (includes active and reserve units). The KX Army, as are all of the Kitexian military branches, is hard to get into. You must pass a physical and then go through nine weeks of grueling training in order to prove your worth. While training, you must memorize how to handle, use, and take care of your weapon and also memorize a Code Of Honor that is across-the-board for all Kitexian military branches. Currently the primary weapon for the Army is the XM-16. ---- Tank Corps The nation of Kitex only purchases tanks right before going to war, as it is more cost effective, but we do have a total of 1,000 engineers and actual combat operatives constantly working on virtual tanks, keeping their skills sharp. ---- Marine Corps There are currently on 3,000 KX Marines (including active and reserves) as the KXMC are a truly elite unit. They have must first pass a physical and then go through 13 weeks of training that is to make them the best of the best. The KXMC is, without a doubt, the best and most elite fighting force that the nation of Kitex has ever seen. They are truly able to operate on their own without any aid whatsoever. ---- Military Structure Battalion= 1,000 soldiers Company= 500 soldiers Division= 250 soldiers Regiment= 100 soldiers Platoon= 50 soldiers Squad= 5 soldiers ---- National Guard The Kitexian National Guard is the citizen-soldier volunteer force that inhabits each city and town in the nation. There can be as few as 10 or as many as 100,000 NG members in a town. The NG is not a part of the Army, yet can be called on to be deployed overseas to help protect the nation. National Guard units can be mobilized for active duty, during times of war or of national emergency declared by Parliament, by the President or the Secretary of Defense to supplement regular armed forces. They can also be activated for service in their respective provinces upon declaration of a state of emergency by the governor of the province or territory in which they serve; in the case of Shiftyville, the Commanding General. Unlike Army Reserve members, National Guard members cannot be mobilized individually, except through voluntary transfers and Temporary Duty Assignments. ---- Current Wars The Kitexian military is currently not engaging any enemy. Category:Kitex